wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Vellum
Tanya Engalychev is a member of the Anchorage Wards. Personality Tanya is perpetually scared and worried because of her circumstances. Appearance Tanya is described as a thin, attractive young woman of Russian descent with Auburn hair. The use of her power leaves her skin blended with that of her target.You can see where the model thing wasn’t far off. Back in the day, the PRT’s marketing and branding divisions had a habit of hinting that all capes were attractive. The times changed and logic prevailed, however, as they realized that the unattractive might shy away if they felt they didn’t match this arbitrary standard. But the suggestion that she was just a little too short to be a model was the correct one. She’s slender, attractive with pouty lips, her dark hair cut short enough that the nape of her neck is visible, and she has large, pale eyes. Everything a model could want, except height. She stands just a fraction shorter than Auroch. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread i p69 Abilities and Powers Tanya has the ability to flay individuals of their skin with a touch. Once skin has been absorbed, she gains a permanent increase in her own strength and durability. She can run at great speeds by virtue of this natural strength. She can also alter the pigment of her skin to create patterns. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread ii p70 - PRT Files document 19 Her power is always active, and she instinctively reaches towards people when threatened to strengthen herself against possible attacks. Her power didn't flay animals, or make her reflexively reach for them. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread ii p66 Tanya has a long-term interest in fashion and could even design her own wards costume.https://forums.spacebattles.com/members/noelemahc.285845/ History Background Tanya was smuggled into Anchorage from Russia under the belief that she had qualified to be a model, and triggered shortly thereafter. She was used as an unwilling enforcer for the Bratva. She would be forced to touch people and take away their skin. This usually caused the victim to die a slow painful death. She was eventually able to escape and was able to hide out among the homeless in Anchorage. PRT Quest The Anchorage PRT found her using Horizon's power and skills to figure out where she was from patterns in the use of her power. Auroch managed to persuade her to come live in the PRT headquarters for a while, although she remained somewhat paranoid that they would try to kidnap her. The two became friends. Feint used his power to make it appear that Auroch shoved him towards Tanya when he entered her quarters without permission, risking his life. Tanya was eventually incorporated into the local Wards team and would eventually take the name Vellum. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread ii p85 Trivia *Vellum is only named Vellum (a name suggested by Wedge, head of Anchorage PRT Marketing,) in PRT Quest, and has not officially received this name in canon given the nature of PRT Quest.PRT Quest is canon {but} the events of the PRT Quest never happened. It was all a vision that Roullette saw and {the vision} put her in a coma, though not before writing down as much as she could.Archived on Spacebattles The final name was to be voted on later; Vellum is used here for ease of reference. Site Navigation Category:Anchorage Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rogues Category:Striker Category:Heroes Category:Wards Category:Breaker Category:Brute Category:Mover Category:PRT Quest Characters